


Subaru’s Night visit

by Nervoke



Category: Re:Zero
Genre: REM - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nervoke/pseuds/Nervoke
Summary: One night, before the expedition started to the Pleiades Watchtower, Subaru visits Rem.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Subaru’s Night visit

It was night time and Subaru and just said good night to Emilia, feeling elated that he had gotten to see her just before she went to sleep. With Beatrice in tow, Subaru went to his room and sat on his bed, talking to her about the expedition they would embark on.

Subaru got up from his bed. “Im going to go visit Rem.” Subaru said. Beatrice nodded and opted to stay behind, she was used to the boy’s daily ritual. He would go to the blue haired maid’s room during the night, every day. The girl that only he hadn’t forgotten. The girl that he should be alone with every once in a while, Beatrice understood that, and she didn’t want to interfere.

Subaru walked the halls of the mansion he was staying at after the previous one burned down. It’d been a while since Subaru remembered the happenings at that mansion. Somehow, in someway they weren’t the best of memories, but walking the halls of a new mansion brought memories to his mind while walking to the room of the girl who loved him… but he couldn’t protect.

She killed him twice, and walking this hall reminded him of the time he had first been killed by her. He was unaware. Of everything. The witch’s scent that lingered on his body, Rem and Ram’s heritage, the witch herself, and what having the smell on him meant to Rem. While thinking these thoughts, he had arrived at the door the room of the girl.

Subaru knocked on the door twice and laughed as he thought no one would be there. While his hand gravitated to the door to open it, he was surprised when someone answered. “You’re here, Barusu?” Ram asked, as if it was completely natural for someone to visit her sister in the dead of night. Subaru nodded, unsure of what to say since he wanted to talk to Rem and wasn’t expecting anyone to be here. Ram blinked, she seemed to notice what he was thinking and turned around. She looked exactly like Rem, minus the hair, eyes, and chest. “What are you thinking about? Pervert.” “Wha-?” I was-!” “Staring at my chest like that, and even attempting to deny it? Filthy” “I wasn’t staring at your chest! In the first place, there isn’t anything to look at!” Subaru retorted, trying to defend his innocence when Ram turned around and headed toward the door. “Rem’s may be bigger, but don’t do anything to my little sister.” Ram said that and walked out. Subaru had half expected her to mock him or insult him, but it didn’t happen. Wait. Doesn’t that make me seem like a pervert?!

Subaru was going to say something to Ram, but she had left the room and closed the door behind her. It made some sort of sense that she was letting Subaru get away with this, after all… “Rem.” Subaru sat on the stool Ram was most likely sitting on moments prior and watched the girl sleep. The quiet breaths she took in and the movement of the blanket on her was the only indication that she was alive. Subaru found peace in her breathing, the only indication she was alive. If she wasn’t alive, Subaru wouldn’t know what to do.

“Rem. Soon, we’ll be going to the Pleiades Watchtower. To save the victims of gluttony and Lust, we’re going on a dangerous journey to meet the Sage Shaula. I don’t know much about it, but apparently it’s so dangerous that the Sage kills anyone who gets close. Haha, but we need his knowledge.” Subaru paused for a moment, he felt himself get fired up over nothing and calmed down before continuing. “I didn’t even know about this Sage. I wondered whether killing Gluttony or getting dragon’s blood would be enough to save you, but maybe the Sage will know a way to save you.” 

Making sure not to cry, Subaru held it in. His heart felt like it was being attacked. His body was getting hot, he promised himself not to cry. I won’t cry. I won’t cry. I won’t- Like a dam that was filled to the brim, Subaru’s eyes started to leak. Tears streamed down his face, they hit the bed and the floor in succession, leaving Subaru to wipe away his tears in a hurry. “During the fight with the white whale, I was scared.” He wasn’t sure what he was saying, but just like his tears the words started flowing.

“I was scared back then. Rem, you helped me get through it. I wasn’t certain back then, I was scared and weak. At Sanctuary, I really felt like I was going to break. It was thanks to the voices of you guys that helped me realize I was loved.” The tears wouldn’t stop. “When Carmilla pretended to be you, I was angry. The Rem I know wouldn’t let me give up. She would tell me to continue fighting and to stand up.” Memories that were filled with both pain and joy flooded his head. “Thank you, for saving me… I’m sorry I couldn’t do the same, but with this expedition maybe I can finally repay you, and then we can talk about the future together.” Finally smiling and with tears still flowing, Subaru clasped her hand in his and vowed to her again.

“So wait for me, until the day I can save you.”


End file.
